


Wedded Bliss

by Supreme_Distraction



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Complete, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: "These past few years have been the happiest in my admittedly long life. And I know it isn't customary for someone in your position to consort with their subordinates—at least to this degree."Melia's mouth was dry. "To what degree?""Marriage, My Lady."
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Talco | Tyrea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for nobody, who requested romance and a wedding between Tyrea and Melia. Enjoy~

The Empress's secret chamber was located directly behind the high-back throne and the gap between the wall and the actual panel that slid away was so miniscule that Tyrea had trouble spotting it sometimes. The actual opening mechanism was beneath one of the torches high up on the columns lining the walkway. Tyrea had to flap the impressive, lavender-tinged wings that jutted from the crown of her head, hovering a solid foot off of the ground, in order to reach it. She didn't understand how Empress Melia, a diminutive High Entia in all regards, managed to do so...

The thought of Her Eminence standing on tip toe and trying, unsuccessfully, to reach the torch made the corners of Tyrea's mouth twitch upwards.

She gave the camouflaged lever a tug and quickly skirted around the impressive, gilt throne at the rear of the room as the wall behind it slid away to allow her entry. As soon as Tyrea had crossed the threshold, the panel slid silently shut behind her, plunging the room into darkness. After some fumbling, Tyrea managed to find the light switch and the lights flickered on to reveal a neat office space, complete with a desk and shelf-lined walls. There was a high-backed chair in front of the desk and Tyra tucked it in subconsciously, then leaned over and straightened the ever-growing pile of paperwork.

The Empress wasn't here, of course—Tyrea had made certain of that. She was the one who made the schedule, after all, and the young woman happened to be inundated with meetings today. Poor thing.

Tyrea went over to a bookshelf and removed the parcel she'd stashed behind a heavy tome the night before. Wrapped in brown paper was a small satchel and a flat, square box. A sweet smell emanated from the satchel, invoking a warm sense of nostalgia.

_/"Tyrea!"_

_Melia came running across the courtyard, stopping just short of the taller High Entia. Her expression, which was substantially brighter than it had been when Tyrea had seen her from further away, became pensive and she began to fidget with the long sleeves of her formal robe._

_"My Lady?"_

_"Welcome back. W-when did you get back from your trip?"_

_"Just now. Did you require something?"_

_"A moment of your time... If you do not mind."_

_"Of course not."_

_..._

_Tyrea and the other advisors to the Empress were given spacious living quarters on the palace grounds. Though these villas also housed blue-blooded High Entia and served as temporary lodging for guests, it was typically quiet and peaceful. Tonight, however, there was apparently a party going on and the duo were greeted warmly by cheerful party goers as they made their way towards Tyrea's villa._

_Tyrea unlocked the door and stepped back to allow the Empress entry first. She locked the door behind them and then went about preparing tea for her guest._

_"Have you eaten?"_

_"You don't have to do that, Tyrea."_

_Tyrea tutted and retrieved the snack cakes she kept in her pantry for the Empress. They were only available from a bakery in the heart of Alcomoth and they were wildly popular and therefore difficult to obtain—but the effort was well worth it. Sure enough, Empress Melia stood a little straighter, bright blue eyes trained on the sweet treat. At Tyrea's gesturing, she sat down at the counter and, shortly after, a steaming mug and a plate were placed in front of her._

_Tyrea leaned on the opposite side of the counter, her elbows braced against it, and she stole a glance at Empress Melia over the mug she raised to her lips. She knew the younger High Entia better than anyone; knew when she had something on her mind and was having trouble expressing it._

_"Is something troubling you, Empress Melia?"_

_A flinch confirmed Tyrea's suspicions. Empress Melia took her time cooling her tea and taking a sip before daring to meet the older woman's questioning gaze. "We're alone. Please... Just call me Melia."_

_"Is something troubling you... Melia?"_

_Fair cheeks flushed and Tyrea marveled at just how much sway she had over the young woman's emotions._

_Then again..._

_"I'm happy you're back." Melia smiled and it was as though the sun had just peeked through the clouds after a long absence. "I missed you.'_

_Now it was Tyrea's turn to look away, her face unusually warm and her heart beating fast. She was much better at hiding it, or course, but that didn't mean that she wasn't aware of her physiological response to Melia's sentiment._

_... It went both ways, now didn't it?_

_Tyrea cleared her throat in an attempt to get her vocal chords to cooperate long enough to rasp, "I... missed you as well."_

_It was difficult, being away from Alcomoth—from Melia—for so long, but it was her duty. As long as there was breath in her lungs, she would do what she must to serve the Empress. She was Melia's right hand, after all, meant to remove some of the incredible weight from slender shoulders._

_"May I hold you?"_

_Did she really have to ask? The answer was 'yes' because this sort of contact was something that Tyrea had been staunchly against, no matter her true feelings, but Melia had slowly worn down her walls. Tyrea nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and the Empress of Alcomoth stood up and approached her. Slender arms went around Tyrea's waist and she leaned into the contact despite herself._

_This felt... Right. /_

It had taken careful months of planning and sneaking around behind the Empress's back, but the long wait would finally be over tomorrow night.

...

It had been difficult, what with their busy schedules, for Melia and Tyrea to spend any sort of quality time together that week. They were like two airships passing in the night and Melia felt the absence deeply. She had even taken to sneaking out of her room at night to visit Tyrea, but she always awoke in her own bed.

Being invited to dinner had been a very pleasant surprise to say the least.

"Empress Melia?"

Melia blinked, smiling sheepishly at the courtier who had addressed her. "Pardon? I didn't catch that..."

This was the final meeting of the day and not the first time Melia had spaced out and missed what was being said—not that anyone would call her on it. At least not to her face. She didn't miss the curious looks she received and knew there would be gossip later regarding the reason she was so distracted.

Oh well.

Melia was the first to leave after everyone had said their goodbyes and she made a beeline for the villas. When she came to the familiar heavy oak door, the High Entia faltered, her heartbeat accelerating anxiously. They had been seeing each other for the better part of three years and yet being alone with Tyrea still gave her the jitters.

The statuesque beauty had the most gorgeous wings Melia had ever seen and, combined with an hourglass figure, blemish-less porcelain skin, and striking features, Melia sometimes couldn't believe the older High Entia could be interested in someone as plain as she. Tyrea was intelligent, elegant, and she could hold her own against any opponent—everything the Empress of Alcomoth should be. To say Melia admired her would be an understatement.

The door swung open and Tyrea stood tall in the foyer, a wry smile twisting full lips. "Were you waiting for a written invitation, My Lady?"

Melia's face heated. "Of course not."

"Come in." Amusement sparkled in her gaze. "Please."

Melia entered the villa and Tyrea lead her, not to the kitchen, but beyond it to the rear of the building, where her study was located. Weren't they supposed to be having dinner? As she rounded the corner, Melia's breath caught in her throat. There were several candles that cast their romantic glow on the room's contents: a dinner for two—Pan-fried Tartari; Melia's favourite—was arranged on a small table in front of the fireplace and the music box in the corner played a familiar melody.

"Tyrea..."

This slice of domestic heaven was just the respite Melia needed from the frenetic pace of palace life and brought to mind the very first time they had crossed the line between their professional relationship and a personal one. Back then, Melia had fallen head over heels for the thoughtfulness of the normally stoic woman and today she felt just as strongly as she had then. She wasn't sure what she'd do without her right hand—her rock.

Strong arms encircled her waist from behind and Melia shivered. "Welcome home, my love."

Melia twisted around to face Tyrea and kissed her soundly, her heart thudding against the inside of her breast. How was it possible that the older High Entia was so utterly perfect for her?

"Thank you for this."

"Of course."

The meal was delicious and, once they had finished, Tyrea cleared away the dishes. When she came back from the kitchen bearing a trey with tea and the best darn snack cakes in all of Alcomoth, Tyrea put a log in the fireplace. After she had stoked a cheery fire, Tyrea returned to Melia's side and clasped the Empress's hand in hers.

"I wanted to speak with you."

 _Ba-bump_. The solemnity of those lovely features was nerve-wracking. "What is it?"

"These past few years have been the happiest in my admittedly long life. And I know it isn't customary for someone in your position to consort with their subordinates—at least to this degree."

Melia's mouth was dry. "To _what_ degree?"

"Marriage, My Lady."

Tyrea's smile was warm and so very far away. Melia focused hard on those full lips in an attempt to stave off the darkening edges of her vision. She actually pinched herself, she was so certain she was in the throes of a fantastic dream. "I..."

"Melia?" The concern in Tyrea's tone finally snapped Melia out of her daze.

"I had always hoped, but I didn't think..." Happy tears pricked Melia's eyes. "I feel the same way. Yes." She threw her arms around Tyrea's neck. "A million times 'yes'...!"

* * *

Everything was perfect—it had to be.

The staff had cleared the massive table out of the dining hall. In its place were several round tables covered with white tablecloths to the rear of the hall and wooden pews towards the front, where an impressive altar had been erected. Everything had been draped with streamers and elaborate floral arrangements, the latter adding splashes of soft purple to the rich crème colours.

The guests were seated, chatting amongst themselves. The ordained High Entia stood tall next to the altar, snowy white wings folded primly, and a book of rites in her hands. There were armed guards posted at each entrance and above in the catwalks that crisscrossed the ceiling.

Everyone was in place except for the couple.

Tyrea's heart threatened to burst from her chest as she approached the altar and the closer she got to her destination, the more she feared she might turn and flee. This was nothing like the restless anticipation before an important mission or the self conscious stirrings before delivering a speech to the nobles—this was an almost existential anxiety that made Tyrea want to reevaluate the last few weeks of her life.

What was she doing here?

The sea of faces, of high born High Entia dressed to the nines, displayed curiosity, confusion—and in some cases, disgust. These were individuals who she knew and who knew her past and current station. These were individuals born with silver spoons in their mouths and looked down on those who hadn't.

What had she been thinking?

Melia was the Empress of Alcomoth for crying out loud. She was one of the most powerful individuals in all of Bionis, commanding one of the oldest races in the biggest city in the world. She could have anyone she wanted—and yet, she had chosen Tyrea.

Could she really hope to keep Melia happy?

Then, Empress Melia walked into view, and the nerves dissipated. The younger woman's expression was utterly radiant as their gazes met and there was no doubt in Tyrea's mind that she had made the right decision. The world around them melted away as Melia approached the altar and, when she stood across from Tyrea, it was all the older woman could do not to throw her arms around her.

Tyrea didn't hear anything the priestess said, and it was only after Melia shot her a questioning look that she returned to the present moment. Her face was hot as she clasped Melia's hands in her own and spoke from her heart:

"On this day my loyalty to you, My Empress, becomes two fold as I vow to become your wife. I am yours, body and soul, to serve and protect you for the rest of our days.

You strengthen my weaknesses and give shape to my dreams. You are the center of my universe and the very air that I breathe. No matter where life leads me I know that, as long as I am with you, that is where I am meant to be.

I will be with you in your heart, and keep you safely in mine. When you are happy, I will be the cause. When you are sad, I will make you smile. When you are lost, I will guide you as I always have.

Take me as your wife and I shall take you as mine, My Lady. My Melia. And for the rest of our days share both the good times and the bad with patience, understanding, and tolerance. This marks the beginning of the rest of our lives. I choose to spend today, and all of my tomorrows with you."

"That was beautiful, Tyrea." A murmur went through the attendees, reinforcing the sentiment. "And your token?"

Tyrea presented the flat box she had retrieved from Melia's office what felt like a lifetime ago. In it was a delicate silver chain with a rhombus-shaped locket that Tyrea had smelted herself by hand. Tyrea reached up and plucked a long, luxurious feather, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain. She placed the pinion within the locket, curling it carefully so that it would fit, and then held it out to Melia for her approval.

"With this pendant, you will always have a part of me by your side."

Melia was supposed to express her appreciation and then turn so that Tyrea could put it on her. Instead, her eyes were round and her face became steadily more scarlet as she stared at the token. Was it not to her liking?

A nervous knot tightened in Tyrea's stomach. "My Lady?"

"It's gorgeous," Melia breathed, bright blue eyes finally lifting to meet Tyrea's.

They stared for so long that the priestess cleared her throat, inclining her head to indicate that they should continue. The couple shared a sheepish smile and then Melia turned around so that Tyrea could secure the necklace around her neck. When Melia turned to face her, Tyrea was overcome with a possessiveness that left her trembling.

This woman—this goddess—was hers and no one else's.

"Empress Melia, if you will."

Tyrea feared Melia would faint if she got any redder, but the diminutive High Entia straightened her spine and squared her shoulders. Her voice was soft, but clear:

"The adventure I shared with the hero, Shulk, was the first time I had ventured out of Alcomoth and learned of the rest of Bionis. It made me realize how naive I was and how much more there is to see and do. Tyrea, you have been a guiding force in my life since I assumed the position of Empress and I know that you will continue to open both my mind—and heart.

One could say we come from different worlds, but that does not discount the bond we share or the depth of the emotions I experience when I look at you. You are worldly, patient, capable, loyal, and dependable.

Today I say, "I do" and to me that means, "I will". I will take your hand and stand by your side no matter what challenges await us. I will dedicate myself to your happiness, success, and well-being. I..." Melia's eyes, which had been growing shinier as she spoke, welled up with tears and spilled over. "I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't do this."

Tyrea smiled faintly, her throat thick with emotion. "I love you," she murmured, cupping Melia's cheek.

Melia put her hand over Tyrea's. "I love you, too."

Thunderous applause broke out as the duo kissed, but their audience had been long forgotten.

...

The door to the Empress's private quarters flew open and Tyrea stepped across the threshold, her new bride in her arms. When she set Melia down on her feet, she was rewarded with a kiss and a bright smile.

"Shall we get cleaned up?"

"Mm." Tyrea kissed Melia's temple and went past her, to the adjoining bathroom. She put the stopper in the drain and turned on the spigot, and soon the room filled with steam.

Tyrea called for Melia and moved to begin the familiar process of disrobing the Empress--

"Wait." Melia caught Tyrea's hands, raising them to her mouth and pressing a kiss to each knuckle. "Let me serve you tonight."

"My Lady—"

"My love?" Melia began undoing the sash and stripping Tyrea of her outer robe. Once it fell to the floor, the inner robe soon joined it, and Melia stepped closer and lavished kisses on Tyrea's throat and collar bones.

"I am still your humble servant," Tyrea protested, shivering.

"You are also my wife," Melia murmured, nuzzling the hollow of Tyrea's throat.

Tyrea shivered again, the word incredibly attractive when shaped by Melia's lips and tongue: _wife_. Melia reached up to undo the bun that held long silver tresses and pulled out the simple gold hair pin she had given Tyrea during their vows. It was shaped like a key, sans the teeth, and a single feather hung neatly from the ring at the top.

"Are you certain you like it?" She had almost dropped it when she had slid it into Tyrea's hair, her hands were shaking so badly.

"I love it," Tyrea assured her.

Once they were both nude, the newlyweds settled into the tub. Tyrea began to lather a washcloth, but Melia's hands roamed, first palming full breasts, then sliding down the flat of Tyrea's stomach and dipping below the water.

"Patience," Tyrea chided, catching her wrist.

The pout she received was adorable, but Tyrea didn't let it sway her. She finished her task, smiling innocently when her thorough ministrations caused Melia to squirm and gasp. The excited High Entia had sensitive breasts and thighs, and she shivered whenever the cloth slid over them.

When it was her turn to be washed, Tyrea allowed Melia to straddle her. Their lips met as the younger woman set about touching every bit of flesh within her reach, and Tyrea made a soft sound, resting her hands on Melia's hips. She traced a slow pattern with her fingertips and Melia arched into her touch, mewling.

"Out."

Tyrea arched an eyebrow, though the steady throbbing at the apex of her thighs agreed with the sentiment. "You're not going to finish washing me?"

With an impatient sound, Melia took up a bar of soap. A record amount of time later, she had cleansed and rinsed Tyrea and then basically dragged the chuckling High Entia out of the bathroom.

They fell into bed in a tangle of still-damp limbs, and Melia straddled Tyrea's waist. The view was... Tyrea bit her lip, her pulse spiking. Bright blue eyes were a shade darker as they raked along her form, creating heat like a physical touch. Melia leaned in, her lips brushing against the shell of Tyrea's ear as she husked, "You're beautiful." 

' _Thank you_ ' didn't seem adequate. Instead, Tyrea pulled Melia to her and kissed her soundly, pouring the appreciation and desire she felt into the contact. When they parted, both High Entia were breathing hard.

Melia was the first to move, pressing a kiss to Tyrea's collar and then between her breasts and lower, above her navel. She could smell the musk of the older woman's excitement and it made her mouth water as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tyrea's mons.

Another couple of kisses and Tyrea made a throaty sound, encouraging Melia to lick her sex directly. With a moan, Tyrea stroked her fingers through silvery feathers, sending a shiver of pleasure along Melia's spine as she focused her attentions on the bundle of nerves at the top of the older woman's slit. Slow circles made Tyrea spread her legs wider, shuddering, and quick ones made her whimper and buck.

The soft, throaty sounds Tyrea made sent wet heat pooling between the Empress's thighs and they became increasingly frequent as pleasure built and threatened to spill over. When Melia added fingers to the mix, slipping two digits into tight wet heat and curving them slightly while her tongue lashed the sensitive bundle of nerves, Tyrea moaned loudly. She grasped the base of Melia's wings to ground herself, the firm pressure making Melia whimper and increase her pace.

"Melia..." Tyrea moaned, her inner muscles clamping down around Melia's fingers.

As orgasm swept over her, Tyrea tensed mightily and pushed Melia's face into her sex as she rode a talented tongue. Melia, for her part, didn't let up, and her steady thrusts brought on a second, smaller orgasm that left Tyrea limp and breathing hard.

Melia pressed one last kiss to Tyrea's sex as she pulled her fingers free, then licked them clean. She was acutely aware of the heated gaze that watched her every move and, after she had finished, Tyrea pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Tyrea could taste herself as their tongues wrestled for dominance and she moaned, shifting so that Melia straddled her waist. She sat up, nuzzling between pale swells as she grasped and kneaded the globes of Melia's ass. Melia mewled, hugging Tyrea's head to her bosom, and the older woman obediently began to tease rosy nipples with tongue and teeth, licking and nipping them until Melia was shivering.

When she reached between trembling thighs, Tyrea gasped at just how slick Melia had become and how easily she slipped inside as a result. Three long fingers filled Melia's sex to the brim and she cried out, her nails raking along Tyrea's back. By now, Tyrea knew all the spots that made the younger woman tremble and mewl and she took full advantage; the way talented digits curved and wriggled against her feminine walls made Melia see stars.

It didn't take long before orgasm threatened to overtake Melia and she cried out hoarsely, her hips pumping wildly in an attempt to prolong the incredible sensation. Tyrea muffled her escalating moans with a kiss, her fingers thrusting powerfully even as Melia's inner muscles clenched around them. When Melia came, she tensed mightily, a shudder running the length of her body as she slumped against her partner.

Tyrea petted her with her free hand, murmuring sweet nothings until Melia stirred. "How do you feel?" 

"Mm..."

She still hadn't removed her fingers and just a slight shift made Melia tense and whimper. Tyrea pushed Melia onto her back, settling between pale thighs and beaming down at her wife.

"I love you."

This woman—this goddess—was hers and no one else’s.

Melia bit her lip, her inner muscles twitching eagerly. "I— _Ah...!_ "

The sun rose over the horizon, painting the sky a faint orange-pink, and the sounds of pleasure emanating from the Empress's private quarters had not ceased. Whether they were aware of it or not, its presence marked the beginning of their life together and of many more years to come.


End file.
